Individuals have been operating vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. Recently, vehicles have been equipped with certain computing components and devices. As vehicles incorporate more sensors, devices, and communication capabilities, it is increasingly easier to collect and analyze vehicle sensor data for various purposes. However, these sensors may sometimes be tampered with, abused, misused, or otherwise rendered inoperable. Due to such tampering or misuse, captured sensor data may be compromised and may yield inaccurate results, which may frustrate collection and analysis of data.